Love Filled Problems
by AngelofN
Summary: Maya and Phoenix confess to each other. But, what will happen when a certain Prossocutor comes back into the picture? Phoenix/Maya. Maybe some Phoenix/Edgeworth in later chapters.
1. Can we?

**A/N: Sorry if this is bunch of crap. It;s my first Fan-Fic.**

Chapter One: ...Can we?

* * *

Phoenix Wright, 'Ace Attorney' sat at his office's desk. Head slamming against the wooden desk, as Detective Gumshoe (Who had been helping him since Edgeworth left) gave him new information.. which was also new when the same Detective Gumshoe had told him it, yesterday.

"..Gumshoe..." Phoenix's words being muffled against the wood desk. The raven spike of his hair bent as it pressed against the chipped plain white mug of coffee on his desk.

"Yeah, Pal?" Gumshoe replied, he winced slightly as he heard his "Boss" of sorts, slam his head against the desk, slightly worried about what he had done wrong this time.

Phoenix pushed his head back up, to look at the man. "...I know about this information.." The detective frowned, somehow curious as to how he found it. But nevertheless disappointed that he could not help the Defense Attorney.

"O-oh.. Well, sorry for bringing old news.. I found out a couple a' days ago.. shoulda' told ya sooner.." the Detective sighed. Phoenix smiled with slight amusement at the Detective's not-knowing attitude. "Detective.. your the one who told me the information, yesterday, to be honest." Gumshoe blinked a couple of times, before grinning sheepishly, bringing his left hand around, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

"..I knew that, pal! Ha ha! I was just testing you." The detective continued to grin in a sheepish manner, however, he seemed to relax, knowing he wasn't a complete and utter burden to Phoenix. Phoenix smiled, shaking his head a little, pulling up his coffee cup with one hand, the other flicking through a folder, for a case. Placing the mug back down with a small tap like sound. The detective sat himself down in the chair on the opposite side of the Attorney.

"So, pal. Wha'd ya think, of Mr. Edge.." "Stop." Gumshoe blinked as Phoenix stopped him, Phoenix shook his head lightly, eyes trained on the floor "Can, we talk about something other than Miles.." Gumshoe blinked, once again, deciding he might as well ask now and be ready for the consequences. "..Pal, I know you and Mr. Edgeworth act like enemies inside the court-room. And sometimes outside. But, at heart your friends.. sometimes, myself and Ms. Fey wonder if you have been, more than that at one point.. why don't cha wanna talk 'bout him..?" Gumshoe leaned forward slightly, resting his hands against the desk, his voice soft, more like a whisper. Phoenix slowly looked up at the Detective, shaking his head "..He left.." there was a word after 'left' but, it was un-audible to the Detective, who sighed, having a guess at the word (It belongs with m and ends with e).

"..Pal, he left because.. because.." Gumshoe couldn't think of the reason why Edgeworth had actually left. Phoenix stood up, rather quickly, his swivel leather chair flying backwards, hitting against the wall behind him, throwing his cup against the wall to his left, which luckily only had one picture hanged on it, which the cup missed by a few inches. Upon impact with the wall, the mug smashed, into many ceramic pieces, said pieces and coffee going everywhere. Phoenix had a single tear sliding his cheek "..He left because of me, Gumshoe! Me!" Phoenix yelled this at an almost window smashing volume, before quickly making his way out the office, eyes on the floor as more tears flashed down his cheeks, slamming the door behind him.

"...I'm sorry, I couldn't help you, pal.." the Detective sighed, looking over at the wall the cup hit, only just today having noticed the picture there. He decided to go take a closer look. Blinking, slightly, seeing three boys, about eight years old "..The one in the Middle looks like Mr. Wright the other two though.."

"The one of the right is me.. the other is Larry.." a calm and collected voice came from behind him. Gumshoe turned around "...Mr. Edgeworth!" he smiled, resisting the urge to hug him. "Hey, pal.. Mr. Wright.."

"I know. Gumshoe. I was listening.." Edgeworth stated coldly, glaring at the worn out carpet. Gumshoe sighed, squatting down to pick up the pieces of broken cup "Well pal, is Mr. Wright, right? Was he the reason you left..?"

"...Yes." came Edgeworth's voice from behind him. Gumshoe remained quiet and continued to pick up the pieces of ceramic mug-ness. Cutting his hand once or twice, before placing the pieces into the trash can, turning to face Edgeworth, his face slightly angry "Well, pal, why?" During the time Edgeworth had left. Him and Phoenix had created themselves an unspoken working relationship of sorts. Gumshoe trusted the Defense Attorney with almost his life, and vice versa. Edgeworth was more of a fleeting memory to the detective now.

"...Because I love that damned Attorney more than any other person, I have ever met. So, I had to get away, before I said something I shouldn't. I don't even know if he likes me!" Edgeworth sighed, sitting down at the chair, which was at the opposite side of the desk as Phoenix's, Gumshoe sighed a little, looking at the doorway out of the corner of his eye, seeing the Attorney himself, before Phoenix walked off, most likely to think "...Everything'll be alright, pal.."

Phoenix pushed his way, out of his office's building with a quiet sigh '...I do like you Edgeworth.. and I'm sorry I was the reason you had to leave.. I just hope I can find the words, to speak to you soon..' the Attorney thought to himself, as he continued to walk down the empty road, not knowing, or bothered about his destination, as long as it gave him time to think. Phornix stumbled back a few steps as he collided with a female "Sorry!" the woman quickly spoke, blinking as she recognized the woman "...Nick?" Phoenix blinked, looking up to the person after regaining his balance "..Maya?" they both smiled, wrapping their arms around the other in a warm, friendly embrace.

"So, how ya been, miss me?" Maya grinned, pulling away from the embrace (Unwillingly of course) to look at the Attorney's appearance, which was the one she knew well, blue jacket with a white under shirt, hair in it's usual spiky manner "I've been well.. And, of course I have, Sure Gumshoe's been helpful, but he'll never beat you." Phoenix smiled, Maya grinned in her usual happy way "I'm been good too. I missed ya as well Nick!" Maya grabbed hold of his hand, the sudden contact making Phoenix's cheeks tint a light pink shade "Niiicccckkkk.. Can we go get Burgers? Catch up and all?" Phoenix nodded "Sure." 'This is a good time to get some thinking done.. besides.. I wonder..' he shook his head, coming back into reality, noticing Maya was dragging the Attorney to their usual Burger place.

"Yay, Burgers!" Maya grinned, which she had been doing ever since she noticed, the man she bumped into was Phoenix. Phoenix was beginning to wonder if her face was stuck in that position, or if she was just happy to see him, or something else. With a slight self-shrug, he sat down at a table in the Burger Bar, opposite from Maya.

"So, Nick. How's the office been since I've gone..?" Maya tilted her head to the left a little, Phoenix smiled in return "Quite well actually. Since Miles left, Gumshoe's been helping where you left off.. he can be.. clumsy at times, but mostly a good helper.." Maya smiled softly, glad to know Phoenix was still doing well, although, slightly upset, because she isn't the one, helping him.. 'Wait.. why am I kinda pissed at Gumshoe for helping him, instead of me helping him..?' Maya asked herself, as she stared at the Menu, un-naturally quiet.

"Maya..?" Phoenix blinked, a slight frown of concern on his face "You okay..?" Maya sighed, with a soft nod "Y-yeah. I have a question for you though Nick.." Maya slowly looked up at him, Phoenix looked over at her, with a soft smile 'Ask him out' Maya thought to herself, cheeks turning a light red colour "Can I come back to work at the office.. I've finished my Training, that's why I'm back in town." Phoenix blinked, he was hoping she was going to ask something else. But instead, of frowning, he smiled softly "Sure, more the merrier.. besides, Now Edgeworth's back, I think Gumshoe might go back to working with him.." Phoenix then sighed a little, he was going to miss Gumshoe, but then smiled again, "Although, dark clouds have a silver lining.."

"Nick.." Maya whispered, leaning over the table, her faces just inches from his "Y-yes Maya..?" Maya shivered slightly feeling Phoenix's warm breath breath float against her lips, she then grinned, her usual grin, "I.. I love you Phoenix.." Phoenix blinked, cheeks turning a bright red "...I love you too Maya.." Phoenix whispered in reply, moving forward to close the gap between their lips, pressing his softly, somewhat nervously against hers. Maya blushed slowly melting into the kiss, snaking her arms around the Attorney's neck. Phoenix slowly pulled away, for breath.

"..Maya..." Phoenix murmured in-between breathing his cheeks a bright red. Maya grinned, a sort of happy grin, "Yeah Nick..?" Phoenix smiled back, "Would you care to accompany me, to the Police gathering of Detectives, Prosecutors and Attorney's tonight..?" Maya blushed "I'd love too! ...Wait, are.. you asking me on a date..?" Phoenix thought about it for a moment '...Am I asking her on a date? I guess most people would see it as a date, but, I dunno, I just had the idea.. well.. I guess I am..' he then nodded "Yeah, I am, why is there something wrong with that..?" Phoenix's eyes sorta shuffled towards the floor, like she didn't really wanna go. Maya made a squeak like sound "There's not a problem at all Nick, I'd love to go with you.." Maya grinned, for once in her life, the burgers at the tables didn't bother her at all. All that mattered was the Defense attorney sat opposite her.

"Maya.." Phoenix slowly looked back up at her, a smile forming on his lips. Maya blinked "Yeah, Nick?" Phoenix stood up slowly, moving around the table till he was at the chair closest to her left. Sitting down and turning to face her, he grinned "...Can we?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I should have another chapter up in about a week, depending on what kinda reviews this gets (If any) hope ya liked it. So, please R&R. :D**

**Edit (4th November): Just checking these spelling erorrs, I've been hearing 'bout. o: Sorry the next chapter isn't up yet. I've been doing a couple of other ideas. I shall attempt to have the next Chapter up, in the next few days~  
**


	2. Misunderstandings and Surprises

**A/N: Well, it's finally here. After Several Million Years. =D**

**

* * *

**

"I've already said I'll go to the Gathering with ya Nick!" Maya giggled slightly. Phoenix's face sorta went from a smile to a frown.

"I know. Sorry, I got a little confused.." '..Did she just not get what I mean.. or does she not want to..?' Phoenix thought. Before blinking "Oh.. I just remembered.. I have some.. business to attend to, I'll come pick you up at the Apartment at Seven, is that okay..?" Phoenix blinked over at Maya, trying to hide his frown.

She smiled some "Sure, I'll see you at Seven then, Nick." Phoenix nodded, left some money on the table for the bill and quickly made his way out the burger Joint '...I need to speak to him.. Now.' Phoenix thought, pushing his hands into his pockets and making his way down the street. About Fifteen minutes and one cup of Coffee later. Phoenix had made it to his Destination, the Airport '..I need to speak with Miles..' Phoenix pushed his way passed the people rushing around, until he saw the man he was looking for, clad in his usual attire, placing a hand on Edgeworth's shoulder, who turned his head.

"..Wright? What are you doing here..?" Edgeworth blinked, "Can we talk..?" phoenix replied, Edgeworth nodded his head, leading the two over to a nearby coffee shop. Both taking a seat at the back-most table, after ordering (A green tea for Edgeworth and a Coffee for Phoenix) they talked for awhile about random things, before the conversation moved onto more personal things, neither knowing how it got there.

"So, Miles, got anyone ya like at the minute..?" Phoenix tilted his head slightly, a teasing grin on his face. Edgeworth's cheeks turned a light pink "There's one person.." Edgeworth replied sort of muffled-like. Phoenix grinned "Oh? Well, don't keep me waiting. Who is it..?" Edgeworth turned away from the Defense attorney "..It's you Wright." Phoenix blinked his eyes going wide eyes, spiting out some of his coffee, which sprayed all over the table "M-me?!" Phoenix blinked, Edgeworth nodded "Yes. I had feelings for you, when we were friends in school Wright.. but I didn't understand them back then.. and then.. when we met a few years ago.. I felt ashamed Wright.."

"Ashamed.. why?" Phoenix blinked, Edgeworth sighed "Because, I was going to be a Defense attorney, however, I joined the complete other side. When I discovered, you were a Defense attorney, because of me.. I felt ashamed.." Phoenix just sat there quietly listening. He shook his head "Well, you shouldn't have. Yes, I did become a Defense Attorney because of you, however. No matter which side of the court room you are on, me and you are still friends." Phoenix replied.

"F-friends..?" '..I guess he doesn't feel the same way..' Edgeworth thought. and with that thought, Edgeworth placed a couple of dollars on the table for the tea "...Goodbye Wright." Edgeworth then disappeared back into the crowd, Phoenix slowly slid a hand through his black spiky hair with a sigh "Dammit Edgeworth.." Drinking down the rest of his coffee in a few gulps, Phoenix placed some money on the table and disappeared into the crowd also, however, in the opposite direction as Edgeworth did, moments before 'I'm sorry Edgeworth.. for everything..'

Upon leaving the Airport, Phoenix was met with a friendly face, "...Gumshoe..?" Gumshoe turned around to see the Saddened face of his current 'Boss' of sorts "Oh, Hi pal.. Somethin' wrong..?" Gumshoe asked, Phoenix nodded "Yeah..". "We, could go back to the office and talk about it, pal, if you wanna." Gumshoe replied, Phoenix nodded "I think that sounds like a good idea Detective." Gumshoe nodded in reply, leading the Defense attorney towards his car. After both getting in, Gumshoe started the engine and began to drive away. the car journey filled with an awkward silence, after arriving at the 'Wright Co. Law Office', Phoenix took a seat behind his desk, Gumshoe sat on the chair opposite.

______

At the Airport Edgeworth made his way through the crowd, a single tear slid down his cheek, upon arriving at the gate to his personal jet, he was met with the familiar face of Franziska von Karma "Miles Edgeowrth. You are foolishly late." Edgeworth sighed "And?" Fraziska blinked, she then shook her head and made her way towards the Plane, Edgeworth followed behind, looking down at the floor.

"So, pal, what ya doin' at the Airport..?" Gumshoe blinked, Phoenix slowly looked down "I went to meet Miles, before he left." Gumshoe sighed "Oh..." Phoenix blinked "..It didn't go well." Gumshoe shook his head "I could tell by the look on ya face, pal.." Phoenix slowly nodded, as a single tear slipped silently down his cheek "...He told me.. he loves me.." Gumshoe's eyes widened "What?!" Phoenix flinched a little at the loudness of the detective's voice "And.. I broke his heart.." Gumshoe sighed "You said you don't love him back, pal..?" Phoenix slowly shook his head "I said the word friends.." Gumshoe blinked "...I don't under--Ah!" he then slowly glanced at the floor "...I'm sorry, pal." Phoenix once again shook his head "Don't be.."

---------------------  
6:58 PM

Maya's Apartment

---------------------

Phoenix tapped a closed fist, lightly against the door a couple of times. Before taking a single step back, Phoenix was wearing his usual Court Attire. Maya slowly opened the door, smiling, even though they both looked like they usually did, there was something different, Phoenix smiled "Ready to go?" Maya nodded in reply "Yep!" Maya stepped out of the door, locking it behind her, before Phoenix extended his arm, Maya wrapped her arm around his, as the Defense Attorney led them to their vehicle.

Maya stopped Phoenix for a moment, just before they reached the Limousine, Phoenix blinked, looking around at her "Hey, Nick.." Phoenix blinked once again "Yeah..?" Maya tilted her head slightly "Would you rather, go to this gathering, or stay at mine for the night, curl up on the sofa together and watch some old Samurai movies..?" Phoenix blinked for a moment "Hmmm... This gathering does sound.. interesting.. but, I think the Second Option'll be funner." Maya grinned, pulling Phoenix back towards her apartment.

After getting inside. Phoenix slid off his blue suit, to show the White undershirt, hanging the suit over a chair, He moved towards the cupboard Maya kept the spare blankets. Maya grinned, moving towards the kitchen to make some popcorn, while Phoenix arranged the blankets on the couch infront of the TV "What Movie ya wanna watch first..?" Phoenix called into the Kitchen, Maya stopped for a moment to think "Hmm.. Any!" Maya called back '..I won't be paying much attention, anyway.' Maya through to herself, with a grin. Phoenix nodded to himself, picking up the nearest DVD case. Phoenix then took the Disk from it's case, playing it into the player, before making his way back to the couch, sitting down under a blanket.

The Microwave Oven beeped, to show the Popcorn was done. Transferring the Popcorn, from the bag to a large bowl, Maya made her way back into the sitting room, and over to Phoenix, sitting down next to the Attorney, under the blanket placing the Bowl of Popcorn, in Phoenix lap, Maya cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, Phoenix wrapped the arm nearest Maya, around her waist, they both then turned to look at each other with a soft smile.

---------------------  
7:43 PM

Gatewater Hotel

---------------------

Detective Gumshoe was leaning against a wall on the outside of the Gatewater hotel, arms folded over his green/brown trench coat, looking at the Limousines coming past with people getting out of them, and climbing the steps to the gathering. Gumshoe was waiting for one Limousine in particular, The Limousine of Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Maya Fey. However, as the minutes past the time they decided to meet at, Gumshoe was getting more and more worried. A Pure White Limousine then pulled up. Out of mentioned Limousine, appeared Miles Edgeworth, and Franziska von Karma, Gumshoe, slightly wide eyed, stayed where he was. Hoping to avoid Ms. von Karma and her whip. Edgeworth, seeing Gumshoe, walked towards the Detective. 'What's Mr. Edgeworth doing here..? I thought he was going back to Germany..' Gumshoe thought to himself, as Edgeworth approached "Good Evening, Detective." Edgeworth gave a rare true smile as he spoke, said smile threw off Gumshoe a little "G-good evening, Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe replied. Edgeworth blinked "Has, Wright showed up, yet?" Gumshoe's smile, then dissolved, into nothing-ness "N-no.. he hasn't yet, sir."

_____

Phoenix and Maya were still sat upon the couch. Maya had her eyes closed, both of them were smiling, Maya shuffled around a little, placing the Popcorn bowl onto the table, before moving onto Phoenix's lap, facing the Attorney, the gap between their faces was four inches, at the most "M-maya..?" Phoenix blinked at the sudden closeness, '..She kinda startled me there.. not saying I'm not happy about the..positioning..' Phoenix thought to himself with a soft smile. Maya ;leaned forward slightly, resting her head on Phoenix shoulder "Hey Nick.." Maya whispered softly, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. Phoenix blinked softly "Yeah.. Maya..?" Maya shuffled, slightly nervously "I'm sorry.. about this morning.." Phoenix blinked in reply "Huh? What do ya mean..?" Maya moved her head so her forehead was now resting against Phoenix's own forehead "..I was thinking, about our talk this morning.. and, I understand what you meant now.." Phoenix blinked once again, before understanding what she meant, at this point his cheeks turned a soft pink "A-ah.." Maya giggled softly, pressing her lips against Phoenix's "..If the offer's still going. I'd love to, Nick.."

Phoenix blinked, cheeks turning more red then pink now. His lips parted slightly in surprise. Maya grinned, taking this chance she pushed her tongue into Phoenix's mouth, wrestling his for power. Phoenix gasped softly at Maya's playful-ness. Phoenix then grinned, pulling away for breath "I.. Love you.. Maya." Maya grinned in her usual happy way, resting her head against Phoenix's shoulder, closing her eyes "..I love you too, Nick.."

* * *

**A/N: Well. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next two weeks. Thanks to da' peoples who reviewed Chapter One. I hope you Liked Two~ If anyone has ideas for upcoming Chapters, feel free to tell me. Seeing as I'm beginning to get writer's block. :/**

**P.S: Sorry if there's any Grammar or spelling problems. I'll look it over when I get on tomorrow. :/**


End file.
